


Tom, An Evening

by dicklomatticimmunity



Category: British Actor RPF, Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicklomatticimmunity/pseuds/dicklomatticimmunity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki was not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom, An Evening

Tom couldn’t help but flush with arousal.

It would help if he knew if he was sane or not.

Characters were not real; they did not exist in this universe. Sure, maybe there was an alternative universe out there, where fiction was real — anything is possible, right? — but what he had seen tonight, with his own eyes, was not real.

Loki was not real.

He brought Loki to life, he thought to himself, willing his erection to soften in his own hand. Or someone else had. The Norse, where Loki had originated, maybe, or hell, even Marvel.

Loki was not real.

Loki had _not_ appeared in his living room, earlier that day, sprawled over his couch like he _owned_ the bloody thing. That had been a figment of his imagination. It had to be.

“I hope you’re not busy tonight,” Loki had said, his smile wide, full of promises and tricks and pleasant surprises. “I have plans for you.”

Tom could only stand there, slack-jawed, at the demigod. As Loki got up, he tried to get his body in motion, tell his brain that he had groceries to put away, a script to read, a day to prepare for tomorrow —

But Loki had cupped his chin, cool fingertips caressing him.

“You had better be ready.”

And just like that, Loki had vanished, vaporized into nothingness.

It was a dream, Tom told himself, as he began stroking himself again, willpower faded to dust. Loki had looked damn near fuckable, as though spread out for him, leaving nothing to the imagination.

He came with a shout, come spilling over his hand as he moaned Loki’s name, back arched sharply, legs aching from having his whole body weight on them. He collapsed onto his bed, lying on his back, breathing hard.

A few minutes passed. Tom reached for the box of kleenex on the nightstand. After cleaning himself off, he lie down on his side, tired, and tried to fall asleep.

A cool hand brushed over his bared stomach, and suddenly, there was a warm, naked body behind his.

“I hope you’re not too tired,” Loki said into his ear, voice smooth. “The night hadn’t even started yet.”


End file.
